Unsere Boardnetiquette
Unsere Boardnetiquette In jedes Board gehört eine Netiquette, an die sich alle User zu halten haben. Wir möchten alle User bitten, sich diese gut durchzulesen. Denn wir werden Euch auf diese verweisen, wenn wir der Meinung sind, dass ihr mit euren Postings etwas daneben gelegen habt. Allgemeines Durch die Mitglieder lebt die Gemeinschaft, in der natürlich jeder mitmachen darf. Damit dieses Miteinander so angenehm wie möglich gestaltet wird, gibt es gewisse Regeln im Umgang miteinander, die unbedingt eingehalten werden sollten. Nichtsdestotrotz sind sachliche Auseinandersetzungen jederzeit willkommen. Es ist aber selbstverständlich, dass hierbei niemand verhöhnt, verspottet, beleidigt, niedergemacht oder verletzt wird. Der Respekt gegenüber dem Anderen ist das oberste Gebot. Höflichkeit Vergiss niemals, dass auf der anderen Seite ein Mensch sitzt! Die meisten Leute denken in dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihre Artikel verfassen, leider nicht daran, dass die Nachrichten nicht ausschließlich von Computern gelesen werden, sondern auch von (anderen?) Lebewesen, in erster Linie von Menschen. Denke stets daran und lasse Dich nicht zu verbalen Ausbrüchen hinreißen. Bedenke: Je ausfallender und unhöflicher Du Dich gebärdest, desto weniger Leute sind bereit, Dir zu helfen, wenn Du einmal etwas brauchst. Eine einfache Faustregel: Schreibe nie etwas, was Du dem Adressaten nicht auch vor anderen Leuten ins Gesicht sagen würdest. Rechtschreibung Die wenigsten Menschen sind Deutschlehrer und beherrschen die deutsche Rechtschreibung perfekt. Deshalb kann hier jeder posten. Es ist aber auf alle Fälle ratsam, vor dem Abschicken von Beiträgen noch einmal alles durchzulesen. Rechtschreibfehler können zu ungewollten Missverständnissen führen. Alter Sich anderen gegenüber überlegen zu fühlen, nur weil diejenigen vielleicht jünger sind als man selbst, das zeugt von Überheblichkeit – umgekehrt gilt das aber auch. Auch ein 14-Jähriger kann gute Fragen stellen, genauso wie ein 45-Jähriger herumalbern kann. Das Alter sollte niemals Gegenstand einer Diskussion sein. Verbale Auseinandersetzungen Der Ton macht die Musik. Jeder in der Community trägt dazu bei, dass Missklänge vermieden werden. Wenn jemand anderer Meinung ist als man selbst, gilt das höchstens als Anregung – nicht aber als Anlass, um sich gegenseitig Gehässigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen oder ausfallend zu werden. Kraftausdrücke oder offensichtliche Feindseligkeiten werden nicht geduldet. Versucht bitte, Spiel und Realität klar voneinander zu trennen; hier handelt es sich um ein Spiel-Forum, das nichts mit dem realen Leben zu tun hat. Wer sich trotzdem daneben benimmt, wird mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen; das gilt für alle beteiligten User. Welche Konsequenzen daraus erfolgen, hängt von der Schwere der Verfehlung ab. Drohungen Wir akzeptieren keine Drohungen. Wird eine Drohung ausgesprochen, ist eine offizielle Verwarnung die Folge. Weitere Schritte behalten wir uns vor. Aufrufe zu Straftaten Mit rechtlichen Konsequenzen muss derjenige rechnen, der hier öffentlich zu Straftaten aufruft. URLs zu menschenverachtenden Seiten werden gelöscht – samt demjenigen, der sie gepostet hat. Raubkopiererei ist ebenfalls unerwünscht. Forenregeln Crossposting Wenn Du eine Frage hast, dann poste sie in ein einziges Forum, und nicht in alle. Dadurch bekommst Du auch keine schnellere Antwort – im Gegenteil. Dein Beitrag wird gelöscht. Crosspostings werden als unhöflich angesehen und verärgern die User, die sich die Mühe machen zu antworten. Suche zuerst in alten Threads (=alten Beiträgen). Es ist sehr nervig, wenn zum wiederholten Male die mehr oder minder gleiche Frage auftaucht. Wenn Du in älteren Threads stöberst, findest Du oft sofort eine Antwort auf Deine Frage und musst nicht erst auf die Beantwortung warten. Zudem musst Du mit Missachtung rechnen, wenn Du eine bereits oft gestellte Frage schon wieder aufwärmst. Wählen eines Betreffs Du solltest einen aussagekräftigen Betreff wählen, der erkenntlich macht, worum es sich ungefähr handelt. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfe" gehört definitiv nicht dazu. Ebenso sind viele Ausrufezeichen nicht gern gesehen. Vermeide unbedingt, Texte nur in Großbuchstaben zu schreiben, DENN DAS IST NICHT NUR SCHLECHT ZU LESEN, SONDERN GILT IM INTERNET ZUDEM ALS SCHREIEN. Richtiges Deutsch schreiben Bitte halte im Hinterkopf, dass Deine Veröffentlichung weltweit abrufbar ist. Aus diesem Grunde solltest Du auf einigermaßen korrektes Deutsch achten. Wer meint, auf die Umschalttaste verzichten zu können, da grossbuchstaben seiner meinung nach auch in der deutschen sprache unnötiger ballast sind, und auf die netiquette pfeift, macht den text genauso schlecht lesbar wie der, DER IMMER NUR IN GROSSBUCHSTABEN SCHREIBT, WAS DEN AUGEN SCHON BEI NUR WENIGEN WÖRTERN WEH TUT UND DIE LESEGESCHWINDIGKEIT EXTREM HERABSETZT. Auch fehlende Interpunktion macht weil dann die Sätze die ja ineinander verschachtelt sein können nicht logisch voneinander getrennt werden einen Text sehr schlecht lesbar (wie diesen). Uach TIppfejler und Buchtsabendrheer trahen nict gerade zur gutne Lesbarkeit bei. Du solltest daher den Text unbedingt noch einmal in Ruhe vor dem Absenden auf die gröbsten Fehler hin überprüfen. Wer sich ganz offensichtlich keine Mühe bei der Fragestellung macht, braucht nicht zu erwarten, dass sich andere Leute überhaupt die Mühe machen, die Frage zu beantworten. Sei höflich Auch wenn Du unter Zeitdruck eine Frage oder eine Antwort veröffentlichst, lies sie bitte noch einmal durch, bevor Du den Sende-Button drückst. Oft liest sich gerade ein unter Zeitdruck geschriebener Text negativer, als er eigentlich gemeint ist. Überlege Dir auch, ob man den Text missverstehen kann. Dies ist vor allem bei ironisch gemeinten Inhalten sehr leicht möglich. Emoticons wie z.B. ;-) („Augenzwinkern“) helfen, Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Drängelei Manche Antwort braucht ihre Zeit. Wir freuen uns über die große Beteiligung; schnelle Antworten können aber nicht garantiert werden. Drängelei nützt dann auch nichts. Spammen Wie auch in anderen Foren ist es hier nicht erwünscht, die Diskussionen durch unnötige Posts (Spamms) unübersichtlich zu machen. Bei wiederholtem Spammen, werden wir uns weitere Schritte vorbehalten. Achtung: Spammen ist nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Trash-Talk, der natürlich in dafür vorgesehenen Foren (z.B. Freies Forum, Unterhaltungsthreads-Gruppen) erlaubt ist. Verantwortlichkeit Jeder User ist für seinen eigenen Beitrag selbst verantwortlich. Dabei gilt das Recht eines jeden Einzelnen darauf, seine Meinung frei äußern zu dürfen. Aber auch dieses im Grundgesetz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland verankerte Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung ist durch bestimmte gesetzliche Regelungen, insbesondere die des Strafgesetzbuches, beschränkt. Zudem liegt die Entscheidung immer beim Forenbetreiber, ob diese Inhalte veröffentlicht werden oder nicht. Auch einmal „Danke“ sagen Wie im richtigen Leben wirkt sich ein Dankeschön positiv auf das Klima aus. Wenn Dir eine Antwort genutzt hat, freut sich der Schreiber, der Dir ja immerhin ein wenig seiner Freizeit geopfert hat, sicher über eine freundliche Reaktion. Außerdem signalisiert dies anderen Besuchern, dass Dir schon geholfen wurde, das Thema also abgehakt ist. Links Da wir eine gewisse Verantwortung tragen, was hier im Forum online gestellt wird und was nicht, sind Fremdlinks generell verboten. Fremdlinks sind Links zu Pokémon-fremden Seiten, ausgenommen Clan-/Gilden- und Familienseiten oder -Foren. Es gibt Ausnahmen, die allerdings vom Support extra erlaubt werden müssen. Bilder Du kannst hier im Forum Bilder posten, indem Du sie bei Bild- Uploadseiten hochlädst. Diese Bilder sind natürlich erlaubt, solange sie nicht gegen geltendes Recht oder unsere Boardregeln verstoßen. Verboten sind zum Beispiel: - pornographische Bilder - Brutale Bilder - Rassistische Bilder - politisch motivierende Bilder Dies waren nur einige Beispiele. Wenn ihr euch unsicher seid, fragt einen Forenmoderator, ob das Bild okay ist oder nicht. Geschlossene Themen (Threads) Wenn ein Moderator ein Thema schließt, dann eröffne bitte kein neues. Ein geschlossenes Thema hat schon seinen Grund, auch wenn dieser auf den ersten Blick nicht ersichtlich scheint. Warum ein Thema geschlossen wurde, erfährst Du immer bei dem zuständigen Forenmoderator. Bist Du der Meinung, dass der Moderator aufgrund eigener Interessen geschlossen hat oder möchtest Du Dich generell darüber beschweren? Dann sende doch eine PN an einen Supermoderator oder Boardadmin. Private Nachrichten (PNs) Du kannst im Portal anderen Usern Privatnachrichten schreiben. Dort könnt ihr einfach quatschen, Pokémonsachen planen oder eure ICQ-, MSN- etc. Nummern austauschen. Auch könnt ihr euch Links von Seiten schicken (wie z.B. Teamspeak oder Movie Studio), die ja im Forum nicht erlaubt wären. Bitte achtet euer Gegenüber und verhaltet euch so, wie man es unter zivilisierten Menschen tut. Beleidigungen, Drohungen usw. werden nicht geduldet und wir behalten uns vor, weitere Schritte einzuleiten. Politische Äußerungen Jeder hat eine politische Meinung. Der eine denkt eher moderat, ein anderer eher extremer. Der eine links, der andere mittig und der dritte rechts. Diese Meinungen und Einstellungen interessieren hier nicht. Also behaltet Eure Meinung und drängt anderen nicht irgendetwas auf. Im Forum sind politische Aussagen grundsätzlich mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Es liegt im Ermessen der Moderatoren, diese zu editieren oder zu löschen. Kontaktdaten Du weißt nie, wer hier im Forum mitliest und Deine Daten sehen kann. Dies betrifft alle persönlichen Kontaktdaten wie ICQ, MSN, Skype, TS, Yahoo Messenger, Adresse, Telefon-Nr, Handy-Nr usw. usw. Daher verschicke Deine Kontaktdaten nur über PN an denjenigen, der sie auch bekommen soll! Nickname Du hast hier im Portal eine fast uneingeschränkte Auswahl an Nicknames. Allerdings gibt es auch hier wieder einiges zu beachten. Wähle keinen Nick, der andere User beleidigt oder das Ziel hat, andere User zu ärgern (z.B. Nick-Fakes). Selbstverständlich sind auch rassistische oder gewaltverherrlichende Nicks verboten. Belästigungen Wirst Du im Forum extrem belästigt? Dann mach bitte einen Screenshot und notiere Dir Nick, Datum und Uhrzeit. Du kannst natürlich auch den belästigenden Beitrag „melden“, indem Du einen Forenmoderator darauf aufmerksam machst. Allerdings sollte trotzdem immer vorher ein Screenshot gemacht werden. Darüber hinaus kannst Du bei der Polizei Anzeige erstatten. Diese kann mit unserer Hilfe feststellen, wer Dich belästigt hat und wird dementsprechend handeln. Sag „Nein“ Niemand kann Dich zwingen, ein Gespräch zu führen, das Dir unangenehm ist. Du musst niemandem antworten, wenn Du nicht magst. Wenn Dich jemand bedrängt, melde Dich einfach bei den Moderatoren oder den Admins. Diese werden dann umgehend den Support informieren. Ein Treffen? Niemals allein! Jemand aus dem Spiel möchte sich mit Dir treffen? Überleg gut, ob Du das auch wirklich willst und besprich das mit Deinen Eltern und Deinen Freunden. Wähle einen belebten Ort und lass ein paar gute Freunde in der Nähe sein. Bleib auch am verabredeten Platz – egal was Dir versprochen wird. Du weißt vorher nie, was für ein Mensch Dich dort erwartet. Werbung Hier im Forum ist es nicht erlaubt Werbung für Bigpoint-fremde Produkte oder Dienstleistungen zu machen. Das heißt nicht, dass es verboten ist zu sagen, welche Maus man nutzt oder was für ein Auto man fährt, aber dabei sollte es dann weitestgehend auch bleiben. Signatur Mit Deiner Signatur kannst Du Deinen Postings ein individuelles Profil verleihen. Damit die Übersicht gewahrt bleibt, sollten jedoch einige Regeln beachtet werden: In der Signatur ist max. 1 Banner erlaubt. Die max. Größe liegt bei 468 x 60 px; diese Größe wurde vom VDZ als Standardgröße für Werbebanner definiert. Wenn Werber es schaffen, ihre Botschaften in dieser Größe unterzubringen, dann sollte das für Dich auch kein Problem sein. Falls Du in Platznot gerätst, dann lass einfach einige Grafiken weg. Zusätzlich zum Bild sind max. 4 Textzeilen und zwei Leerzeilen erlaubt. Wichtig: Eine größere Schrift verringert die Anzahl der erlaubten Zeilen! Beschwerden Das Spiel lebt von Dir und von der ganzen Community. Deine Meinung und Dein Feedback sind uns deshalb sehr wichtig und herzlich willkommen. Auch Beschwerden betrachten wir als sehr gute Möglichkeit, in Zukunft besser auf die Wünsche der User eingehen zu können. Denke aber bitte daran, dass auch hier Höflichkeit geboten ist! Streikaufrufe, Beschimpfungen, Beleidigungen der Mitarbeiter und anderer User ebenso wie die Aufrufe, dass Deine Mitspieler das Spiel wechseln sollen, sind ein absolutes Tabu. Diese haben im Forum nichts zu suchen und werden sofort entfernt. Damit schadest Du letztendlich nur Dir selbst, da wir pöbelhaftes Feedback nicht beachten. Wähle deshalb bitte einen sachlichen Ton, in dem Du Deine Meinung kundtust. Wir werden uns sehr gerne damit auseinandersetzen und Dir helfen, das Problem so schnell wie möglich zu lösen. Diese Liste halten wir nicht für vollkommen, denken aber, dass diese Regeln einen brauchbaren Ansatz darstellen. Bei Bedarf wird die Liste erweitert bzw. verfeinert! Noch einige Online-Abkürzungen IMHO – „in my humble opinion“ – meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach LOL = Laughing out loudly ROTFL – roll on the floor laughing – umfallen vor Lachen TTFN – ta ta for now – ... und tschüss CU – „see you“ – wir sehen uns RTFM – „read the ****ing manual“ – lies die ... Anleitung Haltet Euch mit zornigen Antworten zurück. Lasst einen Tag vergehen und reagiert dann angemessen. Behandelt die anderen Teilnehmer, wie Ihr von ihnen behandelt werden möchtet. Wenn Ihr an Diskussionen teilnehmen möchtet, um beleidigende Beiträge zu „posten“, müsst Ihr damit rechnen, dass Euch (zu Recht) der Zugang entzogen wird. Beachtet hier unbedingt, dass das Internet kein rechtsfreier Raum ist! So greift unter anderem auch im Internet der Paragraph 185ff. StGB, der Beleidigungen und ehrverletzende Äußerungen betrifft. Wir danken für Eure Aufmerksamkeit. Euer Portal-Support-Team